


Sweet Lies

by ladyLiliah



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Band, Group, MV - Freeform, Multi, Party, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyLiliah/pseuds/ladyLiliah
Summary: A music video for Sweet Lies





	Sweet Lies

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote when I first heard Sweet Lies, the song shook me. This is how I would want the music video to unfold. There is no dialogue, just how the world of this video is in my mind.  
> I did make each mask for them,  
> Baek - http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Liliah/media/baek1.jpg.html  
> Kyungsoo- http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Liliah/media/ksoo.jpg.html  
> Yixing- http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Liliah/media/lay.jpg.html  
> Chanyeol- http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Liliah/media/chany.jpg.html  
> Jongdae- http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Liliah/media/chen.jpg.html  
> Minseok- http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Liliah/media/xium.jpg.html  
> Sehun- http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Liliah/media/sehun.jpg.html  
> Junmyeon- http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Liliah/media/suho.jpg.html

Night had fallen, the guests arrive in their glittering outfits and unique masks, already drunk on the atmosphere. Stepping out from their ride, each adjusting their masks as they make their way with the other guests. From above, a man in a full face mask whispers something into the ear of a woman standing beside him. She smiles before walking away, placing her own mask over her face. Though you can’t see it, he smiles as he watches the group of 8 men walk into the party. Each of their masks complements their solid three piece black suits, each accented with a different tie or bow tie that matched the colors of their masks.

Entering the foyer, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are pulled away, each being taken away by what they can only tell is hired entertainment. Not dressed like the rest of the guests, they had barely there outfits, something you would think a fairy would wear if they found themselves somehow in our world.

Baekhyun watches as Kyungsoo is taken away from his side at the last moment, the woman opening a room for him to enter. His fingers go to his lip, the usual lip ring that he has chained to his collar, tonight was instead connected to his mask. Black with small amount of shaded red, with chains and spikes decorating it, covering all but one side of his face. He was happy to have thought of attaching his lip ring to the mask, he knew the jacket wouldn’t stay on long. He hears her close the door, her hands snake around his side, he chuckles because he was right, his jacket didn’t stay on long.

Jongdae and Minseok slowly make their way through the crowd of people, each group talking, kissing or caressing, each eyeing them as the pass. A woman in liquid silver comes up to Jongdae, handing him a drink and a slight nod for him to follow. He looks to Minseok, who smiles and fixes Jongdae’s mask, its many horns had caused his hair to get stuck. The deep plums and greens make his dark eyes shine along with the excitement of the party. With a pat on his cheek, Minseok sent him on his way.

Kyungsoo placed his jacket on the hook by the door, his hands already busy rolling his black sleeves up to his elbows. The woman that guided him to the crimson room, stands in the middle, head slightly bowed. His black on black mask shines slightly from the black diamonds that rim the top part of the mask. Leaning in close to her ear, he whispers ‘No no no no no.’

Joning found Minseok quickly in the crowd of guests. His mask was easy to find, a bronzed sunburst with a pearlescent white that rimmed the eyes. Truly a mask made just for him. Just as he finds his place at his side, Minseok looks at him with a nod. Just like Minseok, Jongin had a unique colored mask. A steel grey mixed in with sepia and blues, soft music notes hidden in the colors, colors that nearly matched the hair color he was sporting just for the party. Heads close together, they talk as they watch the other party goers, both of them nodding and smiling.

Junmyeon sits in a plush red booth, watching a group of four dancers above him, a drink in his hand and a smirk on his lips. One of the dancers leans down, a finger under his chin, his mask catching the lights, casting a red glow from the red gems that accent his black mask. Taking the drink from his hand, she helps him up to the table, hands already snaking around him, making him move along with the four of them.

The man from before, watches from a darkened corner on the room, his eyes fixed on Jongin and Minseok. He gives a silent command, and watches at two woman make their way to the twosome.  
Chanyeol walks down a black hall, every few steps a candle lit chandelier hangs, lighting ways to different rooms and hallways. Finding an open room, a woman stands smiling at him, her green outfit nearly matching the green spikes on his dark green and black mask. Walking into the room, she retreats till her back is to the wall. Biting his lip before smirking, he places his hands beside her head, pinning her between himself and the wall.

Sehun takes another sip of his drink, watching from the hallway as Chanyeol advances on the woman. Smiling he closes their door, just as he turns to make his way back to the party two woman approach. His hand goes to his golden bronzed mask, making sure it was in place before finishing his drink and letting the two woman take his hand and lead him down another hallway, away from the party.

Jongin wraps his arms around a woman in a striking blue barely there dress, his eyes follow Minseok as he is escorted by a woman in a deep crimson dress away from the dance floor. With a look over his shoulders, Minseok smiles and nods, giving Jongin the go ahead to be guided away as well.

Dawn, the party was coming to an end, the guests leaving in tattered outfits and most masks discarded now or hanging at odd angles. Leaving in giggling or drunk groups of 3 or more. The man watches once more from his balcony, the group of 8 men finding their way to each other, though their suits were no longer in pristine order, their masks never left their faces. His hands go to the string holding his own mask in place, pulling it away from his face and leaving the mask there on the railing. Yixing walks away towards two woman waiting for him, smiling at a party well done.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, it is very short but it is just the world for the song in the end and not a full on fic
> 
> my tumblr is [thedeviousdo](http://thedeviousdo.tumblr.com)


End file.
